Puppies
by ADefiniteMaybe
Summary: When a litter of puppies turn up on the Grimm's doorstep, everyone turns to Elvis. But what could the puppies really mean? Could they be a sign? If so, what for? More puckabrina in later chapters.Takes palce after the Hand are defeated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**So here's the dreaded AN and disclaimer - I will say this once and only once for this story: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ETC. IN IT. **

**So anyway, as I have done with my other stories and will continue to do with my future stories, I will be dedicating each chapter to the reader who asks me to update first.**

**Please no nasty reviews though.**

**Enjoy!**

It all started when the Grimms were having lunch – sandwiches consisting of blue pastrami and orange rye bread. _Oh great_, Sabrina thought sarcastically. She always looked forward to this time of day – when she sat and watched the rest of the family enjoy their multi coloured delicacies, wishing she could be someplace else. _NOT!_

She stared down at her sorry excuse for a sandwich, longing for a good old New York – style hotdog or hamburger.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sabrina jumped out of her chair, grateful for an excuse not to eat Granny's culinary creations. She practically bolted to the door, but was very surprised by what she saw when she opened it.

"Uh, guys? I think you should all see this," She called to the rest of her family.

The rest of the family – Daphne, Granny, Uncle Jake, Mr Canis (or rather, Mr Clay), her mum, her dad, Puck and Red, were all there in a flash, with the same confused expressions soon plastered on their faces.

"Um…..it's just a cardboard box, Grimm," Puck sneered.

"With holes in the top of it," Sabrina shot back.

"And sprinkled with silver dust," Granny looked at the box suspiciously.

"And tied with a big red bow!" Daphne cried happily. Sabrina couldn't help smiling. Daphne always found happiness in the smallest of things.

"Something tells me magic plays a part in all of this," Red said quietly. Sabrina couldn't help noticing that ever since the family had adopted her and she'd become…..well, less crazy, she had become a sensible, quiet little girl. It still shocked Sabrina sometimes that this was the girl who kidnapped her parents and was once a homicidal lunatic.

"Same here," Sabrina said in reply to Red. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Open it, of course!" Daphne said gleefully, reaching to untie the ribbon.

"Careful….." Henry said warningly.

As soon as Daphne finished untying the ribbon, she was knocked to the ground by what looked lilke a small, fluffy, brown tornado.

"Daphne! Are you….." Sabrina trailed off as she realized Daphne was laughing.

The family turned back to the box. Three puppies, similar to the one they now saw Daphne cuddling, were cautiously crawling out of the box. Unlike the first one, a little ball of energy, which was now licking Daphne on the face, slobber going everywhere.

"Omygosh, it's so cute!" Daphne was cooing over the puppy.

"Puppies!" Granny cried, scooping one up in her arms. "I wonder what they're doing here, how they got here. And who could they belong to?"

" Do you think Elvis could have something to do with them?" Uncle Jake asked quizzically.

The family stopped for a moment. _Could _the puppies have something to do with Elvis?

The puppies were all caramel brown, with some black patches around their eyes, ears and tails. Just like Elvis!

"But in case you all haven't noticed, Elvis is a guy, and he hasn't exactly gone missing or anything lately," Puck pointed out.

"Well, there was that day last month when he disappeared, then came back….." Henry trailed off.

"True. But even if he did….._you_ know….who's the mum of these puppies? Who knew where to bring them? So many unanswered questions!" Granny gushed.

"Well, we can't exactly leave the puppies out here can we?" Red enquired.

"Red's right. I guess for the mean time we're going to have to keep them, until we get to the bottom of this situation," Granny said.

"Yay!" Daphne sang happily.

"Everyone, help bring the puppies inside. Puck, I'm sure you can find some use for this box, can't you?" Relda said, tossing the box to him.

"Of course, Old Lady!" Puck crowed, using his pet name for Granny Relda. "I can add it to my throne!"

"Wait. You still have that thing?" Sabrina asked, thinking back to when she first met him, and saw him sitting on his run down "throne" of fridges, boxes and old microwaves.

Puck nodded matter-of-factly. "Had it moved to my room last week."

Sabrina shook her head and smiled as she reached down to pick up the last fur-ball of a puppy. But what no one noticed as they all proceeded inside was what was on the bottom of that cardboard box...

**R&R it, hate it, rate it, criticize it, love it, or even hide in your closet and sing "Puff the Magic Dragon". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm rreeeaaallllyyy sorry I haven't updates in a while, but I've been so busy with school work and stuff….lame excuse, I know…..would you believe me if I said I was abducted by aliens instead?**

**Conscience: Well I think you actually **_**were**_** abducted by aliens if THAT'S all you can come up with!**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Conscience: You may be excused.**

**Me: …**

**Conscience: You're as lame at thinking up comebacks as you are at coming up with good excuses…..**

**Me: Umm….well, uh….. anyway, this chapter is dedicated to AnimeFreak-353, because she was the one who asked me to update first. Check out her writing, she's brilliant!**

**So, as usual, the I shall dedicate the next chapter to the person who asks me to update first(through PM or review). I haven't got very many reviews guys, so please, do me a favour and R&R! Nothing nasty though please. Remember, any flames will be used to cook hot dogs! Okay, so I admit I got that line from someone else, so no disrespect to whoever's line this is.**

**Anyway…**

About a week after the surprise delivery of the litter of fur-balls, the four puppies had settled into the Grimm household quite nicely. Elvis loved them; He treated them as if they were his on children(which the Grimm family still hadn't come to that conclusion yet).And they were so adorable; they had grown a lot in one week, and were now fluffier, even more hyper than they were seven days ago.

And Daphne, of course, just HAD to name them(even though they all looked exactly the same). The two boys were called Mario and Luigi, and the two girls were called Peach and Daisy. Typical how Daphne(along with some help from Puck) would name the puppies after video game characters. Though, the surprising thing was, it was as if the Puppies had all learnt their names, within only a matter of days, because whenever you called one of them, only one puppy always came bounding through the house at top speed towards you. It was unusual, but Uncle Jake had already checked the puppies for traces of magic, with the result coming up as all clear. The solution was that they were simply very clever, another sign that Elvis might be their father(he _was_ a very smart dog).

Though there were some disadvantages with these puppies, Sabrina thought one morning, as she was awoken to Daisy(you could only tell the difference between the puppies because of their individual name tags and collars – which Granny had insisted on buying a few days ago) licking her face, slobber going everywhere. Sabrina groaned and rolled over, to find Peach doing the same thing to Daphne.

"Good morning, Lieblings!" Granny Relda said brightly as she strolled into the room, already fully dressed in a bright green trench coat and matching hat with the signature big yellow sunflower appliqué stuck to it.

Sabrina looked at the clock. It was only just 6.30 am! What was Granny thinking, waking up at this hour of the morning, and on a Saturday?

"Granny," Sabrina mumbled tiredly. "What's going on? Why are you already dressed so early?"

"We're going to the vet, Liebling!" Granny replied happily.

"The vet?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Yes! You see, I want to see if the puppies are micro chipped, and since Ali Baba owns it, I thought it would be easier having an everafter do it for us."

"Ali Baba? So, what about the forty thieves?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Well, about five or so work at the vet with him, a few of them have gone on a cruise to the Caribbean's, some of them are employed at the local Wal-Mart, and the rest are off riding elephants through Africa."

"Wow," Sabrina said. "But back to my original question- why are we leaving so early?"

"Well, Ali Baba –which he goes by the name Alex Baker to all the other humans in town – runs the only vet in town, but he's also quite good at being a vet, too. So it's always really busy, so I thought we should go early so we don't have to wait."

"I like your thinking," said Sabrina, as she was always the impatient one, and hated waiting for things. "Now, you try wake Sleepy over there and I'll go get ready in the bathroom."

"Okay, but could you wake up Puck please? We need one more pair of hands to help take the puppies to the vet."

"Fine," Sabrina said grumpily, much to her chagrin. Ever since she'd been dumped in a large vat of glue and buttermilk in Puck's room, she'd always hated going in there.

Sabrina grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom. After brushing her hair and getting changed into jeans, a shirt and her Converse shoes, she slowly walked to Puck's room, cautious of every step she took. You could never be too careful if something involved Puck; he could set off a prank at the most shocking of times.

Sabrina managed to get to Puck's room without anything getting set off. Going _into_ Puck's room was another story, though.

She slowly opened the door and looked around. She still always got a surprise whenever she entered Puck's room. It was incredible: there was grass where the floor should be, and sky where the roof should be. And it stretched out to a forest that went as far as the eye could see. There was a rollercoaster sailing above the forest, and there was a boxing ring and an ice cream truck sitting near a trampoline, on which His Majesty himself was sleeping soundly.

So far, so good, Sabrina thought as she crept over to the sleeping boy, ready to scream in his ear and scare the wits out of him.

She was just at the trampoline and screaming "GOOD MORNING, SLEEPY HEAD!" when Puck's wings popped out, his eyes flew open and he whipped his little wooden sword out.

And that was around the same time that an army of flying chimpanzees starting throwing water bombs at her.

**R&R, rate it, hate it, love it, like it, or stand out the fornt of your house and do the Hoedown Throwdown.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! I'm back with a new (hopefully) awesomely awesome chapter! Haha. So anyway...this chapter is dedicated to **_**Anime-Freak353**_**, because she asked me to update first. Congrats! Remember, first one to review (a positive review, hopefully) gets a dedi!**

**Also, I'm super super super super SUPER sorry for not updating in ausch a looooonnggg time. But I have had so much school work and assignments to do, I've been so busy! But it's school holidays now, so I'll try to update something every day. **

_**Elvis:**_** Woof!**

_**Me:**_** Yes, Elvis, I'll get on with the story already...**

**Enjoy!**

"I am going to _murder_ you for this, Fairy boy," Sabrina growled as Granny scrubbed at her face with a hand towel.

The Fairy boy in question was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, looking very triumphant over his good fortune. He'd performed the ultimate prank on Sabrina – because of course it wasn't _really _water in those balloons – it was hair dye, meaning Sabrina's naturally blonde hair was now a startling shade of red.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Snotface," Sabrina said, shooting him a spine-chilling death stare, "I'll get my revenge."

"It doesn't look so bad," said Daphne, circling Sabrina and looking at her hair. "It's very...punk, with a chic twist on it."

"Since when were you a fashion expert?" Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Since I started reading _Total Girl_," Daphne said matter-of-factly.

Sabrina sighed and looked at her watch. Since some of the hair dye had gotten on her face as well, she'd been sitting in the bathroom for about half an hour while Granny tried to scrub her face clean.

Granny dropped the towel on the floor. "This isn't doing any good. I think we may need to use magic to get the rest off. Jake!" Granny called.

Jake was there in about two seconds. "Yes?"

"We can't get this dye off Sabrina's face. Do you have a spell that would help?"

Jake instantly started digging around in one of about twenty pockets in the oversized trench coat he always wore – after he had a laughing fit over the new, _red_ Sabrina.

"You're not helping," Sabrina snapped.

"Sorry," Jake instantly stopped laughing, as anyone would do when facing an angry Sabrina, and he began searching his pockets once again.

To pass time while Uncle Jake looked in those many, _deep_ pockets on that trench coat of his, Sabrina started sneaking evil glances at Puck.

"If looks could kill, Puck would be in a _lot _of trouble right about now," Daphne murmured, seeing Sabrina's facial expression.

"On the contrary, Marshmallow, I probably wouldn't even be half dead. Is that seriously all you got, Grimm? An _attempt_ at an evil death stare?" Puck said snidely. "Your face scares me as it is, mind you. I don't know why you would want to make yourself look uglier."

"Oh, you'd better take that back, Fairy boy, or you'll be getting _twice_ as much revenge," Sabrina grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Shut, your trap, Muppet!" Sabrina said, and was clearly about to get up and hit Puck, but Uncle Jake stopped her in her tracks by crying out "Eureka!"

Everyone turned to Jake, and he drew something out of his top left pocket...

...It was a scrubbing brush, which looked exactly like the one Granny had been using to scrub Sabrina's face clean earlier – _unsuccessfully, _mind you.

"Um, Jake..." Sabrina trailed off.

"I know, I know," Jake said in a rush. "It's exactly the same as what Granny was using before. Except...it's not. Not really. Take a look."

Everyone watched as Jake scrubbed at the dyed parts of Sabrina's face. Even with as little effort as he was using, the burgundy patches were quickly disappearing, and every time Jake scrubbed at her face, a patch of silver dust was left on Sabrina's face.

"Magic," Sabrina muttered, wiping the silver dust off her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Thanks, Uncle Jake."

"See, 'Brina, for just about normal object in this house, there's a magical counterpart, that looks exactly the same," Uncle Jake explained.

"Even the kitchen stove?" Daphne asked hopefully.

"Even the kitchen stove. It's up in the attic. But don't get any ideas." Jake looked over at Sabrina's head. "But I'm afraid we're fresh out of magical shampoo."

"Pity it's a fifteen-wash dye," Puck said smugly, and everyone laughed, except Sabrina, who glowered at Puck.

Granny stopped laughing and spoke up. "It'll come out eventually, Sabrina. In the meantime, who wants to come with me to take the puppies to the vet?"

"Me!" All the kids said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

**So there's been some confusion with the names of the last few chapters – **_**Trip to the Vet Part 1 **_**& **_**Trip to the Vet Part 2**_**. It was meant to be that those chapters were leading up to the actual trip to the vet, but since people have been somewhat confused by it, I now am going to re name the chapters. I also want to come up for a better title for the first chapter, but since I'm THAT bad at titling stuff, I'm going to leave it to the public. Whoever can come up with the best name for each of the previous three chapters will get a dedi in one of the future chapters. It's also going to be like this for every other chapter – whoever can come up with the best name for the future chapters gets a dedi. **

**Oh, and by the way...this chapter is dedicated to **_**Scarlet Wolf, **_**who updated first. Thanks for the review! If you want a dedi, too, be sure to review this chapter first!**

_**SHOUTOUTS AND ANSWERS! **_

_**Mrs. Puck**_** – Wow, thank you so much for your review, I feel honoured by what you said. To be compared to MB has got to be a great achievement in someone's life.**

_**Scarlet Wolf**_** – I hope the problem with the chapters things has been answered for you. And thank you for your review, you are too kind. **

**And to the rest of you – thanks for your reviews! You peeps are awesome. **

**Now, on with chapter 4!**

As they pulled up outside the small veterinary building, Sabrina realised the Grimm's car was the only one in the large parking lot.

"That's odd," She muttered to herself, but didn't bother to ponder that thought any further, despite what Granny had said about the vet always being quite busy.

"Come on, kids," Granny said, hopping out of the car. "Would you mind bringing in a puppy each?"

The kids complied, and they all forwarded into small building that just happened to be in the shape of an onion.

The first thought that ran through Sabrina's mind when they stepped into the cool of the veterinary was _white. _In the reception room, there were white chairs, white walls, white floors, and a white reception desk. Even the photos of the cute baby animals on the _white_ walls were framed in white wood.

"I would laugh if whoever invented this colour scheme's favourite colour was black," Sabrina muttered.

Granny walked up to the reception desk, where are pretty, young-looking girl was sitting working on a computer. She had dark skin and even darker hair. She looked up when she saw Relda.

"Annie!" Relda cried, and the girl instantly got up out of her chair and embraced Relda in a hug.

"Relda! It's so good to see you again!" 'Annie' said in a soft, girly voice.

"Goodness, dear, how you've grown since the last time I've seen you! I honestly wasn't sure if I would ever see you again after the War, but here you are, as beautiful as ever!"

"Thanks, Relda! So what brings you around here?" Annie enquired.

"Well, we found a litter of puppies the other day," Granny said, gesturing to puppies in question. "And we don't know who the parents are or why they were at our house. We were hoping Ali could give them a DNA scan."

"Well, I'm sure Dad would love to help you out. DAD!" Annie called.

"One moment, Annie!" the thick, Indian accent of a man called back.

Meanwhile, Granny took the liberty of introducing Annie to the children. "Annie, this is Sabrina and Daphne, my granddaughters, and puck and Red, my adopted grand children."

Annie shook each of their hands. "I'm so pleased to meet all of you," she said with a smile.

"Annie is Ali Baba's daughter," Granny explained, right about the same time Ali himself strutted into the room.

"Relda," he smiled.

"Ali, how good to see you again," Granny said warmly, and Ali enveloped her in a hug. He was a tall man, who had dark hair and a moustache, and looked a lot like his daughter (except for the moustache, and the fact he was a man).

"Indeed, we are long overdue for a chat and a cup of tea," Ali said. "Where have you been for the past few years?"

"Haven't you heard about the war?"

"Yes, I have, but I've chosen to stay out of it. Couldn't be bothered to join the wretched Hand, same with Annie, here."

Granny was shocked. "But they were forcing nearly everafter to join, with punishment of death if they didn't!"

"I know, but let's just say, we have a few tricks up my sleeves, the thieves and I," Ali smiled, a sly grin that sent chills down Sabrina's spine.

Granny was gobsmacked. "Well at least the war is over now. The majority of the Scarlett Hand was destroyed about a year ago, and the survivors were prisoned at Charming's fort."

"I know, I was so glad to hear that bit of news."

So engrossed in the conversation with her old friend, Granny nearly forgot that there were children standing behind her. "Oh, and Ali! I almost forgot to introduce you to my grandchildren, Sabrina and Daphne, and my adopted grandchildren, Red Riding Hood, or Red, and Puck."

"Pleased to meet you, Sabrina and Daphne," he said shaking their hands. "But I already know Puck and Red. I used to babysit Red when she was just a tot, and let's just say, after Puck moved from New York, no prank was ever the same."

"So wait. You used to live in New York, and you were friends with Puck?" Sabrina asked.

Ali nodded. "Puck and I were quite good friends. But unlike Puck, I actually grew up – literally – and wanted to stay in New York for a few years to study to be a vet. Which I'm glad I did, or else I wouldn't be where I am now."

Sabrina turned on Puck. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I didn't think it was that important," he shrugged. He looked up at Ali. "No offence."

"None taken. So anyway, Grimms, what can I do for you today?"

"Well," Granny said, and told him exactly what she had told Annie earlier.

"They turned up on our doorstep. Literally. In a cardboard box, sprinkled with silver dust," Daphne continued.

"And they look exactly like miniatures of our dog, Elvis, except he's a boy, so..." Sabrina trailed off.

"…...So you think magic might have something to do with them, but you can't be sure, so you want me to check them over, correct?" Ali finished.

Everyone nodded.

"That _would_ be nice," Granny said.

"Well then, follow me!" Ali said, and he led the Grimms to a door behind the receptionist desk. He opened the door and was about to lead them into a small room, but he abruptly turned around and held up his hands. "Now, Grimms, know that you are very lucky, as humans, to be coming into the check-up/surgery room. I usually only let everafters in here, because, well, I use magic, most of the time, to work on the animals."

"Thank you, Ali. We are very grateful, in that case," Granny said calmly.

As they all forwarded into the small, _white_ room, Sabrina muttered, "Everafters and their magic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daphne enquired suspiciously.

"Well, most everafters have easy access to magic, but some tend to abuse that privilege, amd use it for simple tasks, tasks us humans have to do manually."

Daphne gave Sabrina an angry look. Sabrina knew how much it frustrated Daphne when she badmouthed everafters, so she quickly said, "But at least most of them use their magic for good deeds."

Daphne smiled and looked around the vast room they'd just walked into. In the room there was a computer in one corner, a large screen in another, and a large operating table in the centre.

"So, which lucky puppy gets to go first?" Ali said.

As if on cue, Mario, who was nestled in Red's arms, started yapping excitedly.

"Well, I guess that's decided then," Ali laughed, picking up Mario and placing him on the operating table. "Now, I'll give him an X-ray to check for any traces of microchips or magic."

Ali dragged over the large screen from the corner of the room and flicked some switches on the side of it. There was a key at the bottom of it, saying any red spots on the X-ray indicated a microchip, and any green spots meant magic.

"Okay, so you'll all need to step out of the room for a second, so there's no chance of the machine detecting any of you. And we wouldn't want _that_ to happen," Ali laughed.

The Grimms and the other puppies stood out of the room, and after flicking another switch on the X-ray machine, Ali joined them. After a few seconds, they heard a loud fizzle, then a pop, and Ali signalled they could go back in.

When they came back into the room, everyone instantly looked at the X-ray of Mario, only to find…nothing. No red spots _or_ red spots on the outline of the puppy.

"So, going by this, what we've got on our hands are completely normal, healthy puppies, but no idea who the mother, father or owner are," Ali explained. "But if you still want to know if there's any sign they're related to this Elvis, I can do that."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Granny nodded eagerly.

"Well, I'll need some of Elvis's DNA."

"Dang it! And we forgot to bring Elvis," Daphne said remorsefully.

"Will a single hair from him do?" Granny asked. "I always take a few hairs of his everywhere I go, just in case," she explained.

She pulled out a small zip lock bag from her purse. In it, you could just make out a few thin, caramel coloured hairs.

"That would be perfect," Ali said, reaching for the bag and extracting a single hair, then picking up a pair of tweezers. "Now I need some of the puppy's DNA. You don't have any problem with me pulling out a hair?"

"As long as it won't hurt him," Daphne said, patting Mario.

"I can assure you, it won't hurt him. Or rather, _didn't _hurt him," Ali smiled, holding up the tweezers, in which you would define a hair.

Daphne squinted to get a better look. "Wow. How did you do that so quickly?"

"It's actually quite easy, and only takes a millisecond to do. And the animals don't feel a thing when you do it."

Ali walked over to the computer and placed both Elvis' and Mario's hairs on a in a small white box which was connected to the computer. The Grimms went over to have a look.

"This is my magic DNA checker," Ali explained. "Much simpler to operate than how the humans do it. All you do is place the hairs inside the box, flick the switch here, and the results instantly show on the computer screen. Like this." Ali flicked a switch on the side of the box, and it instantly started flashing orange, then green, and then some words flashed on the computer screen.

"So," Ali said, reading the tiny writing on the screen. "The verdict. These puppies are perfect DNA matches to Elvis. He's definitely they father."

"That's great, but what about the mother?" Sabrina queried.

"Well, all it says is that the puppies also have traces of Labrador DNA in them as well. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more than that."

"Well, at least we know something," Granny Relda said. "Thank you so much for your time, Ali. How much will this all cost us?"

Ali winked at her. "Don't worry about it, Relda. I'm just glad I could be of help."

"Are you sure?" Relda cried, taking out her purse to find some money.

Ali laughed and stopped her. "Relda, I'm positive. It wasn't anything big, after all."

Granny put her purse back in her handbag. "Well, in that case, Ali, thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Anything I could do to help an old friend," Ali said, grinning that same spin-chilling grin as earlier on.

But as they said their goodbyes and left to go to the car, Sabrina couldn't help wondering what Ali had meant by the word "help".

**And there it is! Oh yeah, I hope y'all don't mind that this chapter might be...a tad boring to some of you. This chapter is about finding out the puppie's parents, if they're magic, etc., and about Granny reuniting with Annie and Ali. **

**Like it, love it, rate it, hate it, critisize it, or go make yourself a pet rock. All flames will be used to cook hot dogs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, from the last few reviews, I'd like to answer/confirm some questions and statements that you mentioned: **

**Some of you said there is no plot in this story. I assure you, there is, it just may not seem like it. **

**a) Some of you also said you don't know how the puppies can 'change' the Grimms. Well, it's not meant to 'change' them as such, the puppies are leading up to something big that will happen later in the story.**

**b) I am aware of some spelling in the previous chapters. They were just typos. **

**c) I know the last chapter was a bit boring, but it is necessary in the story. **

**I hope that answers some of your questions/worries.**

**I'd also like to remind everyone that this story takes place after the Scarlet Hand have been defeated and Granny has her body back. Also, Briar isn't dead, Sabrina and Puck are fourteen years old and Daphne and Red are ten years old. **

**Now, this chapter is again dedicated to **_**Mrs. Puck, **_**as she (I assume you are a SHE) reviewed first. Also because she came up with a chapter title. I STILL NEED CHAPTER NAMES! If you come up with a good chapter name, do tell me, and you will get a dedication! **

**Thanks to everybody else for your awesome and helpful reviews!**

**Here we go(oh and by the way, Sabrina and Puck may seem a bit OOC for this chapter)!**

It was a week after the trip to the vet that things started to get weird.

"_What the freaking hell?"_

Down in the living room, everyone had been watching the TV programme _Life_ on ABC. Except for Mr Canis (who tended to stay in his room more often these days), Uncle Jake( who was still asleep) and Puck. Which is why all heads turned in the direction of said fairy boy's room when they heard the somewhat desperate shout.

But instead of going to investigate what cause Puck to shout, everyone looked at Sabrina. There had been one to many 'false alarms' involving the fourteen year-old boy shouting his head off for the family to think something serious had actually happened.

Sabrina returned everybody's looks with an angry glare. "Why me?" she grumbled.

"Because you're the best at dealing with Puck's stupidity," Daphne said smartly.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say the best, but…." Henry trailed off, and quickly hid behind a pillow in case Sabrina did the unthinkable and tried to hit him.

But Sabrina wisely ignored their comments, and simply stomped up the stairs to Puck's room. The door was opened, so she didn't bother to knock and simply walked on in, but being careful not to step on the silver plate at the door.

What she saw dumbfounded her.

There was Puck, sitting on his trampoline, patting…a _Labrador! _

"Whoa," Sabrina quietly gasped, just as the door slammed shut behind her.

Both Puck and the Labrador looked up, only just noticing her presence.

Puck immediately stopped patting the dog as Sabrina walked over and sat next to him on the trampoline. "Care to explain, Puck? Or are you just as confused as me as to why there is a _Labrador_ in _your room_?"

"I know as much as you do. I went to get myself a sandwich from the kitchen, and when I came back, the door was open and this dog was just _lying_ here," Puck explained. "In my opinion, though, it's a bit of a coincidence. I mean, Ali tells us last week that the mother of those puppies is a Labrador, then I find said Labrador lying on my trampoline. I put two and two together and figured that this is all a trick."

Sabrina thought for a moment before speaking. "Firstly, Puck, we don't _know_ that this is the mother of the puppies, though it does seem to look that way. Secondly, what is _this_, and how is it a trick? And thirdly, that was one of the most sensible things I've ever heard you say."

Puck smirked. "Well, I'll discuss the third point later. For the first point, I know we can't be sure that this is the mother of the puppies. But use logic, Sabrina. As I said earlier, it IS a bit of a coincidence. Don't you think so?"

Sabrina nodded. She wasn't used to _Puck _telling _her_ to use logic.

"And for the third point – well, by _this_ I mean the whole situation with the puppies – How they turned up on our doorstep, and now how this Labrador turned up in my room, without even coming through the house – as if by magic. In my opinion, I don't even think that Elvis is actually the father of the puppies," Puck shrugged.

"But Ali did a DNA test!" I cried.

Puck leaned in a lowered his voice to a whisper. "Sabrina, I was friends with Ali for years. Let me tell you – he may seem like he's a nice guy who tells the truth, but don't be fooled. His mind is twisted, which is part of the reason I left New York. He's evil."

"And you didn't think to bring this up after we left the vet," Sabrina said lamely, crossing her arms.

"Because no one ever believes me about that sort of stuff!" Puck held up his hands in the age-old sign of innocence.

Sabrina shook her head. "Anyway. So you think Ali is lying to us, that Elvis isn't really the father, that the puppies and Labrador _are_ magical, and that they're only at our house because someone is trying to trick us?"

Puck shook his head. "Okay, so yeah, basically. But see….I full on think the puppies and the Labrador aren't even real."

Sabrina gaped at him. "And what makes you say that? Because right now, Puck, I'm not entirely convinced you're right."

"You're the detective, Sabrina. I can't honestly believe you didn't notice it," Puck murmured, looking at her in bewilderment.

"Notice what, Puck?" Sabrina asked confusedly, still slightly shocked by the fact that Puck was being so sensible, as so…..un-Pucklike, and the fact that she hadn't hit him upside the head yet, for whatever reason. She was slightly scared, actually – If what Puck was saying about Ali was true, then this _could_ be a trick, a trap that somebody wanted the Grimm family to fall into.

"Well…." Puck began.

**URGENT! URGENT! URGENT! **

**Now, I know I told you all that there IS a plot. And there is, I swear! But originally, this chapter was going to be completely different to how it is now. I kind of changed this chapter as I was typing it. And now…..I don't know what Puck is going to tell Sabrina that he discovered! Because, as I said, I completely changed this chapter from what it originally was. So…I really wanted Puck to discover something weird about the puppies that COULD possibly result chaos for the Grimms(which you will have to wait a few chapters for). But that's not important. If you have ANY idea for the next chapter tell me! I know an author should be able to figure out their own twist in their stories, but I have a bit of writer's block right now(perfect timing, huh?). So put aside your criticising's of this story for now, and help me out! **

**Pppllleeeaaassseee?**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the lack of Puckabrina in this chappie, I have a great idea of something that is going to happen to Puck and 'Brina, so just be patient. And I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, the next one will be longer. **

**NO NASTY REVIEWS! ALL FLAMES USED WILL BE USED TO COOK A BBQ! **

**Love it, like it, rate it, hate it(please don't), or pull apart a clock and make a bomb out of its insides. **


End file.
